Amienemigas
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: — ¿Amigas? —Queen Bee sonrió de forma ladeada y de forma concluyente dijo: "Enemigas. Eso somos"


Marinette estaba apoyada con los brazos cruzados sobre la baranda de su balcón en una pose relajada observando lo que ofrecía la ciudad junto a Queen Bee que apoyaba los codos en la baranda, pero en cambio de la joven, ella se encontraba sin prestar atención a la vista sino a la trampilla, esa en la que ingreso y hace unos minutos estuvo un rato en la habitación de la panadera.

Increíble haber estado en esa situación y mucho más que estén en el mismo lugar sin querer arrancarse los pelos, pero bueno, eso es lo que hacía el disfraz, ocultar la identidad. Aunque por su parte sí que quería arrancarles los pelos a la muchacha al ver como poseía esa cantidad de fotos de Adrien. Molestándola incluso su actitud amable con ella. De seguro si se destransformaba enfrente de ella, dejaría de actuar de ese modo.

— Nunca creí que estarías en mi habitación —Empezó Marinette mirándola de reojo. Queen Bee salió de sus pensamientos y la miro de la misma forma.

— No eres la única —Respondió— No era mi más grande sueño estar en tu habitación. Te lo aseguro.

— No te gusto.

Comentó al rato con un suspiró. Queen Bee alzó la ceja, sorprendida. Se había dado cuenta, quizás, no había sido una buena actriz como pensaba, a pesar de que tampoco se esforzó por ocultarlo.

— Y no estás equivocada —Sin intención de contradecir— Se podría decir que hasta te odio.

— ¿Me odias? —Cuestiono exaltada.

— Estoy segura que nadie lo había dicho antes —Alegó— ¿Sorprendida?

— Un poco —Mirándola fijamente con esos ojos azules, tan expresivos— ¿Hice algo? ¿Te hice algo?

— ¿Existir? —Dijo mirándose las uñas como si fuera lo más interesante.

Marinette abrió más grande los ojos como si no hubiera esperado la respuesta ¿Y quién lo haría?

— No me preguntes la razón, simplemente no me gustas...

— Pero...

— Quizás sea el hecho de que siempre les gustaste los demás sin hacer nada y bueno yo, siempre intente comprarme ese amor, pero... no es lo mismo.

Terminando lo último expresando en su voz un deje de tristeza.

— Yo...

— No te disculpes —Marinette se sorprendió de que supiera lo que iba a decir— No te lo dije para que te disculparas y me hicieras sentir peor.

— Podríamos intentarlo, ser...

— ¿Amigas? —Queen Bee sonrió de forma ladeada y de forma concluyente dijo: "Enemigas. Eso somos"

Marinette la miro sin romper el contacto visual. Azul contra azul.

— Al menos como civiles te considero de esa forma y no pienso verte de otra manera. Como una heroína debería y podría cambiar eso, intentarlo...

Dio un suspiro cansino.

— Te aviso que es mejor que no esperes nada —Repuso— Sera mejor que me vaya.

Con eso dicho y antes de irse, levantó el brazo donde tenía una venda que Marinette le había puesto y dijo "Gracias" Con dificultad como si costara decirlo, pero valió el intento.

— Algún día, tal vez, podríamos ser amigas —Dijo Marinette con esperanza.

La abejita no dijo nada, solo sonrió de un lado.

 **...**

Como heroínas, como Ladybug y Queen Bee ese día estaba llegando. Como civiles parecía que nunca iba a llegar. Bueno, como sea, ella después de todo son amienemigas.

* * *

Omake

* * *

— ¿No te parece que Queen Bee podría ser Chloé? —Al minuto le dijo a Tikki riéndose— Cuando me dijo que me odiaba no pude evitar pensar en ella.

Mientras suspiraba y estiraba sus brazos que sostenían las rejas.

— Pero no puede ser ella —Contestándose a sí misma.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Bueno, ella es la principal causa de las akumatizaciones.

— Pero ahora ya no es tanto—Agregó la Kwami.

— Eso es cierto Tikki y también está siendo más amable. A su manera, pero amable —Ladeó la cabeza— Pero si lo fuera, entonces eso de que creí de que las personas buenas obtienen sus Miraculous...

Suspiro decaídamente.

— ¿No crees que las personas pueden obtener segundas oportunidades?

— Si, pero estamos hablando de Chloé. ¡De Chloé! y si fuera así me estoy llevando bien con ella —Negó con la cabeza como si fuera una blasfemia.

Tikki rió.

— No te rías, esto es serio, sería mucho más creíble que Alya obtuviera un Miraculous —Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al paisaje— ¡Oh! bueno, será mejor que me vaya dormir.

Emitió un bostezo demostrando lo cansada que se encontraba.

— ¿Y si Queen Bee en realidad fuera Chloé? —Al rato cuestiono Tikki, mientras Marinette se arropaba y cerraba los ojos.

— No lo creo, considero que el Maestro Fu está en su sano juicio.

Tikki dio una risita por el comentario mientras veía a su portadora dormir plácidamente.


End file.
